


Witness Protection

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Idk shit about it, Im sorry if anything in this fic is incorrect when it comes to witness protection, M/M, Post Nogitsune, Sciles if you squint, Scott is a Good Friend, and while I did read a couple of articles about it I still don’t know everything soooo, rafe doesn’t trust stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: After the events regarding the nogitsune and the attack on the hospital, Stiles becomes every local conspiracy theorists new favorite topic as they wrote articles about him possibly committing these crimes.Enter Agent McCall, his best friends father and one of his least favorite people in the world (oh yeah. He has a list.) the agent sends Stiles off to be put in witness protection.How will the smart mouthed teen deal with being put under the care of the equally smart mouthed and extremely cold assassin, Mitch Rapp?





	Witness Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+Babe).



“...the witness protection program? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles said, disbelief written on his face. “Dad, why would I need to be in the fucking witness protection program?”

“Stiles...” the sheriff sighed, sitting down in front of his son.

Agent Rafael McCall stood in a corner with narrowed eyes while Scott sat besides his friend with wide fearful eyes as he gripped his hand. 

“Agent McCall. Can you please leave?” The sheriff said. “I think you’re making Stiles anxious.” 

The FBI agent narrowed his eyes and huffed, leaving the office. Deputies gave the office curious and worried glances, concerned for the sheriff’s son. 

“It’s about the Nogitsune.”

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed. “But it’s gone! It’s rotting in the back of Deaton’s clinic we-“ Scott squeezed his hand gently, trying to calm Stiles down. 

The mole speckled boy sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

“I don’t understand.” Scott shook his head. “That wasn’t Stiles.”

“No, but he was wearing Stiles’ face. Many people who survived that hospital slaughter said Stiles and two men dressed in all black were the culprits.”

Stiles felt the guilt eat up at him as he thought back to that day. 

“Obviously there’s not enough evidence to lock you up for good but even some of the cameras were able to catch you. Extremely blurry and low quality but the form of the figure itself is clearly you. Conspiracy blogs have been going crazy over this. Stiles..if you do this- no one would be able to come after you...”

Stiles pursed his lips. “Alright. Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

\- - -

 

“Really dad?” Scott yelled as soon as they got him. “Witness protection? Really? What the fuck did Stiles ever did to you?”

“I don’t trust that kid! Look at you! He’s a bad influence on you and he’s a possible killer too but I’m being the responsible one here and sending him off somewhere you’ll know he’s safe and he’ll be under close watch to make sure he pull anything.”

Scott felt his eyes start to glow red but he blinked vigorously, holding back the glow of his eyes and the angry tears threatening to spill. 

“You don’t know him like I do.” Scott hissed. “Stiles is good. He’d rather kill himself than hurt anyone. This is all just a misunderstanding.”

“You mean to tell me.” The FBI agents eyes were narrowed down to slits. “He has nothing to do with Allison’s death?”

Scott flinched but he held his head up high. “No. It was a mugging. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Rafael scoffed. “Stiles and I are leaving tomorrow. Make sure you’ve said bye by then because it’s unlikely you two will talk for a while.”

 

\- - -

 

Stiles shoved clothes into his bag, frown on his face.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles sniffled, eyes glassy and watery. “I don’t know dad. I’ve killed a ton of people, I’m leaving the damn state and I won’t be able to contact any of you and I just- I can’t.”

Tears drip from his eyes, shudders wracking through his body as he attempted to hold back his sobs.

Noah sighs. “Hey, come here.” He says, pulling him into a hug. “None of this is your fault. You’ll come back as soon as this whole thing blows over.”

Stiles nodded, detangling himself from the hug. “Okay.”

“Get some sleep, son.”

Stiles nodded, watching his dad walk away.

Sitting down, he soon fell over, head hitting the pillow, he fell asleep  

 

\- - -

 

When Mitch woke up and got to work, he didn’t expect to be faced by a FBI agent and teen boy. 

He rose a brow as Irene and Stan walked towards them. “What’s up with this?”

“This is Stiles Stilinski and that is Agent McCall. Stiles has been put in the witness protection program and he’s all yours now.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Mitch’s eyes were wide. “I’m a counterterrorism operative. Not a goddamn babysitter!”

“Suck it up, Rapp.” Stan laughed. “He’s your main priority now!”

Stiles gave him an awkward smile. Mitch sighed. “Alright kid, guess we’re stuck together.”

“It’s Stiles. Not kid.” The teen said rolling his eyes. 

Mitch scoffed. “Alright, Stuart.”

Stiles squawked hearing the name. “Stuart?!”

“I‘ll call you Stiles whenever you want when we’re at base but I refuse to call you that in public. You’re name isn’t exactly the most common name. Stuart Twombly will be your cover name.”

“And that name is common?”

“No, but it’s more realistic than using ‘John Smith.’” Irene said, handing him Stiles’ folder. “You know where to go in these situations, Rapp.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Irene, Stan and the fed (Agent McCall, Mitch thinks his name is) left leaving Stiles and Mitch alone.

Mitch looked at the kid, raising a brow. “Let’s go.”

 

\- - -

 

Stiles silently sat in the car besides Mitch as they drove deep into the woods. His cheek rested on the glass of the car window besides him. He sighed, watching the glass begin to fog. 

Mitch glanced at him from the corner of his eye, frown on his face. Mitch knee nothing about the kid.

All the file said was his age, date of birth, name, home town, and family. No specifics. It was strange- especially seeing as the assassin knows nothing about the threat that may come for the kid.

He watched silently as the kid drums his fingers against his thigh, taking in the scenery.

“Everything alright?” Mitch grunted. Stiles glanced at the man and gave him a one shouldered shrug.

“As okay as one could be in this situation.”

As soon as the words slipped passed Stiles lips, the assassin parked in front of a cabin. Stiles took in the scene.

The cabin was a quaint little thing. Small, but not small enough that it would feel cramped with just two people. There was a trail off to the side which led to a lake that he could see from here. 

“Hey.” Stiles looked at Mitch, hearing his voice.

The assassin leant forward, a hesitant look flashing on his face as he thought of what to say. Dark brown clashing against amber as their gaze locked.

 

“Nothings going to hurt you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ok idk if this is gonna continue. I might do a chapter 2 but idk what I’d do for it. Also- at Luna Babe who requested this! I’m so sorry it took so long to post this and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
